Menara
Menara is the Anchorian goddess of silence. She is regarded as an evil goddess, because she stands for a particular nasty sort of silence. The silence Menara creates is the silence at a birthday party when nobody knows what to say anymore. The silence after someone makes a well intended but unsuccessful joke. But also the silence between parents and children who cannot get along or of dire events that may not be discussed. Clearly Menara is specialised in breaking down communication between people, with all its sad consequences. One day Menara set out with an evil plan that just suited her capabilities. It had come to her attention that Karagast, the god of idealistic but lengthy speeches, had succeeded into evolving his recitations in such a way that he had started to become known as Karagast, the god of beautiful speeches. This meant that other deities had actually started listening to him and even started to be inspired by him. Menara quickly understood this was all too wrong. Her plan was basic but potentially effective. She would do what she did best: she would silence the orator god. As a moment she chose an occasion that would be as damaging as possible for Karagast, that would quickly make him forgotten. Menara plotted to deprive Karagast of his voice at the yearly Cloud Breakfast, where many gods would come together and would hear his ceremonial speech. As she was about to put a spell on Karagast to deprive him of his voice, Cynicism intervened. Seeing what Menara was up to, he quickly convinced Karagast to go the Cloud Kitchen to get him some more delicious humble crumbling flakes. With Karagast seemingly gone from the breakfast, Cynicism now called on Menara, who was a rare attendant of the Cloud Breakfast, to speak for all the guests and warmly invited her to introduce herself. Now, if there is one thing the goddess of silence dislikes, it is probably speaking in public. To her, filling the a large room with the sound of her own voice deeply opposes her aim to spread silence. While all the gods and goddesses were looking at her, awaiting her speech, she fought her inner struggle. Unable to betray her principles no word came out of her mouth. She went red, then purple, and finally exploded into a thousand pieces. Cynicism rejoiced in the spectacle and apparently so did most of the attending gods. Karagast, who had watched the tumultuous climax from a distance, realised he did not want to entertain crowds with flamboyant theater and remained the god of lengthy (but idealistic) speeches. It took Menara seven months to collect all her pieces and pick up her regular life as evil spirit. She was longing for revenge. To get back at Cynicism for her failure at the Cloud Breakfast, she decided to strike at him instead. Unfortunately for Cynicism, Menara was very successful this time in her evil plan. She targeted her silencing spells at his favourite companions, the owls. By taking away their ability to talk and discuss their pessimistic ideas, Cynicism was left isolated from his only friends.Category:Anchoria Category:Lore